The Green Eyed 'Peeping Tom'
by Itsahopeforallthehopeless
Summary: Summary: In Jess's defense she didn't know the green eyed peeping tom was Sam's brother. It had taken six months for Sam to admit he even had a brother anyway She had been going to find a way to meet this mysterious brother….but knocking him out cold on the kitchen floor probably wasn't the best first impression either. STANFORD DAYS Drabble


**Summary: In Jess's defense she didn't know the green eyed peeping tom was Sam's brother. It had taken six months for Sam to admit he even had a brother anyway She had been going to find a way to meet this mysterious brother….but knocking him out cold on the kitchen floor probably wasn't the best first impression either.**

It had been a pleasantly calm fall afternoon and Jess was making a cup of tea in the kitchen, when she heard a crash outside the window and a muffled 'son of a bitch'. If she hadn't heard that last part Jess would have assumed it was just the raccoons getting into the trash cans again but unless raccoons could talk now… Hurrying to the window Jess saw just barely saw the cuff of a leather jacket as someone ran around the corner of the building and heard the rumble of a car motor peeling away from the curb. "frickin' peeping Toms" she muttered bitterly. But hey at least she wasn't wearing something like just her underwear…..then she would have been pissed at the peeping tom and given him a piece of her mind.

A hour later Jess was sitting in the living room reading a novel when she got this freaky feeling she was being watched. Glancing up at the window there appeared to be nobody outside except for a old looking black car parked a ways down the road. "really need to get more sleep" she muttered to herself returning to the book.

Jess became so engrossed in the novel she didn't hear the latch on the kitchen window being lifted or the soft tread of boots on the floor. Looking at the clock noticing it was getting close to supper time and that she should probably check if there was anything left in the kitchen to eat. Turning around blue eyes met green and Jess screamed and they both stood there kinda frozen for a few minutes before Jess hurled her book at the green eyed intruders head which he dodged with ease.

So Jess ran to the kitchen where all the knives were except for the knife Sam kept in his boot that he thought she didn't know about. The intruder followed Jess in the the kitchen,"I'm not going to hurt you Jessica" he told her softly. Jess waited until the green eyed peeping tom was a few feet from her. Then whipping the frying pan off the stove she slammed it into the man's head. Watching as his eyes rolled back and he crashed unmoving to the floor, "Frickin' Creep" Jess spat at the man on her kitchen floor.

Jess sat on the floor looking at the man watching for signs he might be waking up in case it would be necessary to whack him again. Jess then realized she had another problem besides the guy on floor Sam would be coming home any minute now….and well Jess had no clue how to explain why there was a uncouisus guy on the kitchen floor.

Jess heard the key scrape in the front door just as the peeping tom's eyes started to flutter as if he was going to wake up.

Jess whacked the green- eyed man with the pan just as Sam walked into the kitchen. "What the hell is going on" Sam asked taking in the sight before him.

"he's a peeping tom" Jess said by way of explanation. "Right…and my brother's unconscious on the floor because of?" Sam said slowly trailing off. The color drained from Jess's face,"oh my God this is your brother, this is Dean" she said in complete surprise and horror of what she had done.

Jess had been wanting to meet Sam's mysterious older since she'd first her Sam whimpering in his sleep for someone named Dean. "Sam. I'm so so sorry I didn't know who he was" Jess apologized as Sam knelt down next to his brother. "it's fine Jess, Its not the first time he's been knocked out" he reassured her. "and it probably won't be the last either" Sam muttered under his breath as an afterthought.

Dean's eyes blinked open focusing on his brother's face,"Sammy, You girlfriend's crazy as hell".

"taken down by a girl unbelievable" Dean muttered angrily to himself. "So I take it you came to check up on me" Sam asked questioned. Dean groaned in response and stood up stretching out his sore neck still a bit dizzy too.

"I'm so so sorry" Jess said touching Dean's shoulder. The older Winchester looked at her warily, "its alright" he replied flashing her his signature smile.

"Well this has been…..fun but I should get going" Dean informed them. "come back anything" Jess called after him.

Dean turned back looking directly at Sam unspoken words exchanged between the two and then Dean left. They watched the black impala tear away from the curb.

Later that night around 1 A.M. Sam disappeared but Jess didn't worry she had a good a idea where he had gone and just who he'd went to see. After only seeing the brothers together the one time Jess could tell they cared a lot for each other. Someday perhaps they would all laugh about she'd knocked the poor 'peeping tom' out cold on the kitchen floor. Jess drifted back to sleep knowing Sam would be back by the morning's light.

THE END


End file.
